


The M&Ms Were So Not Worth It

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Domestic Coldflash [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a good dad, Barry Allen is a good husband, Barry Allen is a strict dad, Dad!Barry, Dad!Len, Established Relationship, M/M, domestic!Coldflash, grounding is serious business at the Allen residence, married!Coldflash, sequel to Hope the M&Ms Were Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After staying out late and not calling, and scaring Len half to death with all the horrible possibilities of what might have happened to him, Michael has been grounded and is sentenced to hard manual labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The M&Ms Were So Not Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Hope the M&Ms Were Worth It.

“Dad…come on, it’s hot outside.” Michael knew he was whining and he was pretty sure it wasn’t helping his cause, not with this particular father, but he had to try.

“Working up a sweat is good for you.” Barry said.

“Not this much. I think I’m literally melting. I’m gonna have a heat stroke.”

“We’re just weeding the garden.” Barry says, unimpressed, and hands his son a Gatorade.

“I was hoping for orange…”

“Michael…”

“I’m drinking, I’m drinking.” Michael knew that tone and didn’t want to be sentenced to even harsher punishment, like cleaning out the garage. He opened the bottle and took a deep drink to prove he was totally doing what he was told.

After a moment he closed the bottle again and went back to helping his dad weed. He wished his other dad was out here, he might have more luck then if he gave him a sad enough look.

“So…where’s Dad?” he asked, trying to sound innocent and casual, as he carefully removed weeds from the strawberry patch.

“Inside, looking over our finances.” Barry answered. Len was the one who did the accounting and investments. He had a mind for numbers and he liked it.

“Inside…with the air conditioning…”

“Michael, if you’re really that hot…”

“Yeah…?” Michael asked, hopeful.

“You could always wash the car instead. The water might cool you down.”

“Oh…” he sighed.

“And then wax it.”

“Ugh! C’mon, Dad! It was an accident! I didn’t mean to stay out that late.”

“You know when your curfew is, Mike. And you know how to dial a phone.”

“I forgot my phone.” he could hear his own whining tone but felt powerless to stop it.

“First of all, that’s irresponsible by itself. We got you that phone so that you can call us when you’re going to be late, when there are last-minute changes of plan in your schedule, when there’s an emergency. Not just to leave in your room, off its charger so it isn’t with you when we need to find out where you are and if you’re alright and so it goes to voicemail.” Barry said, putting the trowel he was using down and looking over at his son.

Michael frowns, but doesn’t say anything because he has a feeling the lecture isn’t over yet and he knows better. Especially since he’s already in trouble.

“Second, you were with two of your friends and they had their phones with them. We had you memorize our home and cell numbers for a reason, Michael. And I know you didn’t forget because you can still recite them back on command. You did it that same night when you got home and we asked you.” Barry took his gardening gloves off and laid them on the grass.

Michael stared at the dirt in the garden.

“And even if you were alone and without your phone, you were in a store. In this town. The clerk would’ve let you call home so long as it’s a local number and you know that. And barring even that, there are still pay phones and you have a calling card in your wallet at all times and that store had one. And it wasn’t out of order that night, I checked with the clerk.” Barry was frowning when he turned his disapproving gaze toward his son.

Michael huffed. Okay, so he saw that point but still!

“I just didn’t think about it. It completely slipped my mind, I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“Then next time, maybe you’ll be more conscious of the time and where you put your phone. Your thoughtlessness scared us half to death. Your father was frantic, you had him terrified. Michael, that is not okay. He thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere. No, you’re not getting out of this. You’re grounded and you’re going to stay grounded for the length of time we discussed and you’re not going to sit in front of the TV the whole time. We want you to learn a lesson, not have a mini vacation couch sailing.”

“Okay, okay…I get it. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you and scare Dad…”

“I know…but you really need to be more conscious of yourself and your surroundings. You need to realize when you’re going to make detours that might make you late and call to let us know. Being late wasn’t the problem, honey…it was your thoughtlessness.” Barry’s voice was gentler now and he looked at his son with a renewed softness to his eyes.

“I didn’t–”

“I know you didn’t mean to be thoughtless, Mike. But, you were. Actions have consequences, even when they’re accidents.” Barry said, reaching over to ruffle Michael’s hair, gently.

“Okay, but…can’t I do something inside where it’s cool? Like, I dunno…fix the plumbing or something? Clean the bathroom?? Anything?”

“There’s nothing wrong with our plumbing, and you will be cleaning the bathroom. Just not today. I have a whole itinerary planned out for you.”

“Uggghh…but it’s so hot! I get that I have to learn a lesson but I don’t see why I can’t learn it inside.”

“Alright, Michael. You want to cool off? Go clean out the garage, there’s shade in there.”

“Oh my god!” Michael whined. “Dad!”

“Go. Right now. March.”

Michael sighed and put his trowel down and took off his gloves and made a dramatic show of heading toward the garage as if he were weighed down by the weight of the heat.

Barry sighed as he watched him go, then put his gloves back on and picked up his trowel. “So like his father with the histrionics.” he murmured to himself, but smiled at that anyway.


End file.
